1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a flip type portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the developments of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high products almost anytime and anywhere.
A majority of the typical portable electronic devices are flip type portable electronic devices. The flip type portable electronic device generally includes a main body, a cover and a hinge rotatablely connecting with the main body and the cover. A special tool is generally required to assemble the hinge to the portable electronic device such that, it may be difficult to detach the hinge from the main body and the cover after being assembled. In addition, the main body and cover may be easily damaged when detaching the hinge from the portable electronic device thus, thereby increasing cost and reducing assembling efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.